Mending
by jefronp
Summary: Cat's a broken girl, it's up to Robbie to fix her. Jade just needs to come to terms with what her mother did to her, & Beck just might be the person to help her with that.


Robbie sighed, sitting up in bed, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. His parents were fighting again, downstairs, just below his room, where he could hear every damn thing that was said.

He sighed irritably and rolled over, closing his eyes, he tried to sleep, but it was impossible. Finally pissed off enough, he got up, threw open the door to his room, and yelled, "STOP FIGHTING! I'M TRYING TO—" He cut himself off when he saw the door open beside him and his younger sister, Stella open the door, her blue eyes wide as she sucked her thumb. He immediately ran to her, and grabbed her, closing the door to his room, he lay her on the bed, and left her shaking, crying body there as he tried to think of what to do next.

"I don't like it." She managed to say, her voice shaky and full of tears. "I don't like that they fight."

"Stella, no one does." Robbie told her, "I don't, you don't, and I'm pretty damn sure they don't either."

She sat up, "Then why do they keep doing it?" She wiped away her tears and looked at him, as he sighed. For a six year old, she sure was observant.

"I don't know." He told her, "I…I really don't know."

He winced visibly as they heard a door slam, and then, "FINE, LEAVE! BUT JUST KNOW WHEN YOU GET BACK THE KIDS AND I WON'T BE HERE!"

And then it was silent.

Stella looked at the door for a moment and then shrugged; Robbie sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him close to her, "At least we have each other."

"Yeah…" He agreed, "We'll always have each other, baby sis."

Their moment was broken a few seconds later, when his father threw open the door, and looked at his two children. "Let's go, get packed. We're leaving." He gruffly told them and then slammed the door shut.

"We're—we're what?" Robbie managed to say, looking at his baby sister, who just shrugged.

"I think he said we're leaving."

"So then… that means we should—"

"Get ready to leave!" She squealed and then ripping herself from her brother, she quickly ran to her room and packed a bag full of everything she needed while Robbie did the same. A few minutes later, they were in the car, on the way to who knows where, but before they left, Robbie ordered his father to make a pit stop really quick.

…

Beck groaned as he heard rapid knocking on his front door, looking at the clock by his bed, he saw it was nearly three am. Who the hell would be waking him up this early, he wondered. Throwing open the door, he was surprised to see his best friend, Robbie and his younger sister, Stella at the door, looking at him, the little girl excitedly jumping up and down. He looked down at her for a moment, before looking at Robbie a look on his face that said, 'tell me what the hell is going on or I'm going to pummel you'.

"We're leaving town." Robbie said, and Beck shook his head still not getting it. "Dude! We're leaving town and you're coming with us!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details," Robbie shrugged, and put his hands on Beck's shoulders. "But from what I understand is life her ain't to grand for my dad, so he's taking my sister and I, and going somewhere… else."

"Okay, and is this somewhere else you speak of a specific place?"

"No, he still doesn't know, but hey… at least it's an adventure and we get to leave this small town."

"Good point." Beck agreed. "But dude, I can't just leave everything behind, I mean I have a life here!"

It was silent in between them for a moment before they looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Stella asked, looking a bit confused.

Robbie shook his head, "Don't you worry about it, kid. Just worry about the fact that Beck is coming with us!"

"Really?" Beck nodded, "Yay!"

"Good thing my parents aren't around or this would be tough… and Stacy… man, she'll be so upset…"

"You broke up with her!" Robbie exclaimed, "Who the hell gives a crap?"

"Good point, alright bro. Give me like five minutes, I'll be out, okay?" Robbie nodded, but Stella shook her heard warningly.

"You better hurry or daddy will get mad!"

Robbie laughed and bent down hugging her close as Beck rushed inside getting his stuff together, he quickly ran out of his house, slamming the door shut, he joined the two of them and they all quickly got in the car, on their way to starting a whole new life.

…

"We're here kids!" Robbie groggily heard his father say as the car came to a stop. He slowly sat up, and looked at his surroundings, seeing that they were very much in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Robbie asked as he rubbed his head. Beck sat up too, blinking his eyes as Stella just looked around confused.

"We're in Georgia." His father said, shaking his head as he got out of the car, and helped Stella out. "We're gonna stay here a few days and figure out what's next, sound like a plan?" The two boys nodded, as Beck's eye caught a diner on the other side of the street.

"Can we eat first though? I'm starving."

"Yeah!" Stella exclaimed, "Me too!"

"Me three." Robbie nodded.

"Well, that makes four of us. You guys go ahead, I'm gonna fill up on gas and see where there's a good motel around here to stay at first. I'll meet you in there in about ten minutes."

"Sounds good." Robbie said, and then carefully they walked across the street and towards the not so busy diner. Opening the door, they heard a ding above them and looked around, standing there awkwardly, they waited to be seated.

A young woman came up them and smiled, "Hi, I'm Michelle. May I help you?"

"Uh yeah, we're looking for a table for four." Beck said, clearing his throat.

She smiled at him, even more than before and nodded, grabbing some menus. "Of course, right this way." She said, leading them to a table. They then sat down and opened them.

"What are you gonna have?" Beck asked Stella who was right next to him.

She shrugged, "I don't know. My daddy won't let me eat lots of things."

"That's because you never finish anything." Robbie shot back, and she just shook her head.

"No! I did that one time."

"Yes, that one time when you were like four, because we all remember what happened then." Robbie spoke sarcastically and she shook her head.

"Meany."

"How about some chocolate chip pancakes?" Beck spoke enthusiastically to get her mind off what just happened. "Would that be good?"

"Yes!" Stella squealed. "I would love that!"

"Okay, then chocolate chip pancakes it is," Beck said as Robbie's father came to the table and took the seat beside him. They soon ordered their food and were eating it, when Robbie looked outside for a moment, to see a small girl with bright red hair, fighting against a much taller, much more built guy. She had angrily turned away from him, and a moment later sunk down to the ground, she started to cry, as he drove off while another girl with brown hair helped her up and into the diner. He turned away at that moment though to make it look like he wasn't just watching her as she had looked up for just a moment and had may or may not seen him.

"Dude, what's up?" Beck asked as he continued to eat his food.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something, that's all." Robbie shrugged, and looked up to see the red haired girl was sitting in the stool at the counter just to the left of him.

Shit.

"Oh, no. Baby, are you okay?" The elderly waitress, who was helping them asked, as she looked her over. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, her voice was a bit high pitched, but not too annoying as her accent was at least bearable, unlike Michelle's.

"I just got here," The other girl said, putting on an apron, "And I saw her out there by herself, on the ground crying, I couldn't help it. I had to go and help her, didn't I?"

"Yes, and you did very good. Thank you." The waitress said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, alright? If you'd like you can stay here while we finish our shifts."

The girl nodded, and soon disappeared in the back as the girl who had helped her appeared at their table a moment later, Robbie assumed to take over while their waitress was currently occupied.

"Hello, I'm Tori and I'll be your waitress for the rest of your meal. How is everything?"

"It's good." Beck said, as Stella put her two thumbs up.

"It's really good!"

Tori laughed, "Well aren't you just adorable? Well, anyway, if you need anything let me know." She waved at them and quickly walked to the next table while the door opened and another girl came in, this time, catching Beck's full attention.

She had on a light blue hoodie, and cut off jean shorts. Her dark hair was hidden under the hood, a bit visible underneath, and some old ratty looking shoes. There was a little boy behind her, about two years old, as she lifted him up and onto one of the stools. Then she took a seat on the stool the previous girl had been on, and looked around, catching Tori's attention immediately.

"I got over here as soon as I got your message, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine… just got into another 'disagreement' with Adam, that's all."

"Shit, that's the third time this week!"

"I know, but what can we do? Nothing we say, she'll listen to." Tori sighed, "If you want she's in the back with Karen. Go see if you can talk some sense into her. I'll stay out here, with him, alright?"

The girl nodded, and then got up and walked to the back, disappearing behind the door just as the other two had as well.

Robbie got up, motioning for Beck to do the same while Stella leaned over to talk to her father.

"Uh, hey." He said as soon as he and Beck had walked up to Tori. "We're uhm, sort of new here."

"Yeah, I can tell." Tori said, smiling at them. "Do you need a tour guide or something?"

"Well, sort of, you see, we don't know our way around this town, and we were sort of wondering if you could…show us?"

Tori looked like she was going to say no, for a moment, before finally nodding her head, "Sure, I'll see what I can do." And with that she was gone, off to take another order.

…

"Dude, do those girls seem mysterious to you?" Robbie asked, later as he and Beck played a quick game of basketball.

It was about three hours after their talk with Tori. She had mentioned she wouldn't be off work until about five, so they had decided to just go to the motel with Robbie's father and settle in, before walking the very short walk back to the diner.

"Yeah, a bit. I mean, the girl with the hoodie most of all. And who was the little kid with her?" Beck wondered as he threw the ball in the hoop. It bounced off and didn't make it in, so he tried again. "And the girl with the red hair, what up with her?"

Robbie shrugged, "I don't know, but I saw her fighting with some guy while we were eating. The argument looked pretty intense."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Beck shrugged as they continued to play. Robbie checked his phone and saw that it was about four fifteen.

"Alright, dude, let's go. Tori should be off soon. And I'm kind of hungry… so." Beck nodded and they put the ball back in the room before heading off to the diner. Tori was still there, but was sitting at one of the tables, taking to the two other girls; all three of them were laughing.

The little boy was there too, coloring beside the red head, not really paying attention to anything that was going on.

"Hey!" Tori said, turning to see them. "How are you guys?"

"Good, kind of hungry. Bored, since we're in a whole new town and shit." Robbie shrugged, and then quickly covered his mouth as the toddler was there. "Oh, wow, I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine." The red head smiled at him. She stood up, and held her hand out to him, "I'm Courtney, but Cat's just fine."

"I'm Robbie." He said, sheepishly shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, she giggled.

The dark haired girl (her hair was much more visible now) rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm Jadelyn, but if you call me that I'll pretty much break your face. So, please, for your own safetly, call me Jade."

"I'm Beck." Beck said, shaking her hand, and instantly they both felt something in between them. But instead of acting on it, she just smiled at him. A first for her.

"Nice to meet you, Beck."

"You too."

Tori stood up, and looked in between them, "How about Jade and Cat show you around this town? And I'll stay here and watch this little guy until you get back."

"What? No, Tori, I don't want you to miss out!" Cat insisted. "It's fine, we can take him with us."

Tori smiled warmly at her, "Trust me, Cat. I want you to enjoy this. Go ahead, okay? Everything's fine. I promise."

'Thank you'. Cat mouthed to her and blew her a kiss, and then the little boy.

_Huh_, Robbie thought. _Wonder what that was about. _

…

"So, pretty much, my dad moved us out here when I was about ten. Figured a new fresh start would pretty much erase my self centered mother's actions." Jade shrugged, as she and Beck walked down the dusty street, she had popcorn in her hand and he had some cotton candy.

"Do you talk to your mother anymore?" Beck asked her and she shook her head.

"Not even close." She shrugged. "Last I heard she was living in England or some shit with her new husband. She had a baby too with him, but I don't know. Never met the kid, don't think I ever will." It was silent in between them, before she addressed him.

"What about you? What's your story?"

"Well, I don't know. I was woken up at three am, by Robbie, and he said he was leaving our town with his father and his sister, and asked if I'd join. I had just broken up with my girlfriend, so I was all for it."

"What about your parents?"

He shrugged, "I lived alone. My mother likes to take off, so she did, and my father went after her. Haven't heard from him in about three months. I wasn't leaving much behind."

Jade sat down on one of the steps outside of a shop, and continued to eat her popcorn. "Wow, that's rough." She said and Beck nodded, he took some of her popcorn, causing her mouth to drop open.

And all he did was smile at her and eat it.

…

"So, what brings you down to this boring old small town?" Cat asked, as she took the cotton candy from the guy in front of her, eating it as Robbie sighed, running his fingers through his hair, putting his other hand in the pocket of his jeans.

"I don't know. Fresh start I guess? I assume most of us go through one of those at some point in their lives, right?"

Cat shrugged, "I suppose."

She kept walking, looking down at her shoes, before finally looking up again. "I moved here from Florida about four years ago, but before that I lived in Canada."

"Weird, so did my friend, Beck." He looked at her for a moment, curiously before shaking his head. "Nahh…"

"What? Where's he from?"

"Ontario, I believe."

"Oh, I'm from Ajax."

It was silent in between them, before he spoke again. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Who's that little boy?"

"Oh, that's Benny. I call him Lalito sometimes, but yeah. Uhm, he's my son." She looked away from him, continuing to eat her cotton candy, but he put her hand down and forced her to look at him.

"I'm not here to judge." Was all he said, and she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered back, "But uh, yeah. I—I was going through things, and I made a not so smart decision when I was 13, had him at 14, and here we are. He's the love of my life, and I'm so happy he's here."

"That's good though, that you stuck with him."

"Yeah… I suppose so."

She smiled at him, and then her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the message on the screen.

_Hey, I took Ben. Tori's on her way. _– Adam

"Oh, well, he's with his father now." She shrugged. "Guess that's a good thing."

"Is he—is he the—nevermind." Robbie remained silent as she looked at him curiously. But before she could say anything, Beck and Jade joined them.

"Hey guys, want to go on some rides?" Jade asked as Cat stared at her phone for a moment, then she looked up, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Lalo's with Adam, so we're good." She looked at them, a smile on her face. "So…while we wait, let's go have some fun!"

_Yeah… idk. I think this will be interesting. _

_Do you think I should continue? _

_Oh and IMPORTANT: I NEEED YOUR HELP. It says I reached my 15 document limit and if I delete one of them to turn them into a chapter… but I'm afraid if I delete one then the chapter will be gone forever. So what do I do? If you know, that'd be great! Thanks :D _


End file.
